Loose Shirts and Boxers
by Yousaydoctorisaywho
Summary: When the Eleventh is stuck alone in the TARDIS bored out of his mind, he finds out there is something to do to pass the time; Dancing.


Loose Shirts and Boxers

People always questioned what the Doctor did when he was alone. Did he go off and save another planet? Or maybe he went to go visit some old friends (if they were alive)? Well it typically depended on his mood, and now as his 11th regeneration, the Doctor knew it would be a change of plans. The Doctor woke up early in the morning, not really wanting to sleep. This was the first time in a while when he was alone with the TARDIS and he really would not want to let that opportunity slip by. He strode into the console room with a yawn and checked his reflection in the mirror. He straightens his bow tie and makes a face.

"My chin is not jutting out! It's perfectly handsome! Right, Sexy?" The Doctor asks with a swing of his hips.

The TARDIS, or Sexy, made a couple of beeps. The Doctor spins around insulted. "Excuse me haven't you heard that pop song from Earth? The whole 'hips are moving?' No? Well play it I'll prove it!"

That's when it all went downhill. The song 'Lips are Movin' by Megan Trainor began playing. The Doctor began sliding across the floor and was snapping his fingers. As the rap part began playing he tried singing along but merely sounded like he was mumbling. He let out a laugh as he wiggled his hips and did a jump but managed to somehow trip and fall to the floor.

"OW! Nope! Nopity nope nope she can keep with her moving hips! Ah I think I broke mine... Hey stop it Sexy you know I moved well... a little too well owwww that really hurt." He said with a grown rubbing his side. "Alright not to worry! I have a whole day for music! OH! Sexy who was that man with the," The Doctor slicks his hair back and tries to make a pucker face. "It was the Jackson man, King of Rock or something?" He says flailing his hands.

Sexy began creating a whole paragraph on the man he was looking for, sighing here and there wondering why she took this job. Suddenly Thriller began playing by Michael Jacksona and the Doctor's childish eyes widened with glee.

"Oh I saw this on a video one time down on Earth! Amy and Rory made me shut it off though because they worried I would try it. Well they aren't here now are they?"

The Doctor giggles and slips off his suspenders and pants off leaving him with socks, a loose shirt, and boxers. "Alright, uh what would he say, uh sugar daddy? I don't know just play the music!"

He begins to dance wildly, running around with his hands wiggling in the air next to ears, just like at the wedding of the Ponds. Then as the chorus came on he began sliding along on his socks, careful not to fall. Sexy pulled up a video of him dancing and the Doctor madly tried to dance with him.

"I'm so cool aren't I? Oh wait until the Ponds see this! Outfit and dance oh they'll be so pleased with it-!"

As the Doctor was swinging his arms side to side to do the Thriller dance until he banged it into the console.

"FISH FINGERS AND CUSTARD THAT HURT! AGH." The Doctor yelled in outrage and fell to the floor with a unpleased expression. "Sexy, do you think it's possible I can't dance?"

Sexy began making suggestive comments and the Doctor turned beet red. "SEE! See this is why I can only call you Sexy when we are alone! My hips are NOT moving that way! Oh I've always been able to dance... Oh maybe the one with Rose! Pull up the hologram I recorded with it!" He said jumping up and clapping his hands.

The scene reappeared and the Doctor smiled warmly upon seeing Rose. She was laughing as the Doctor's younger version was snapping his fingers and beckoning her to dance.

"Alright I got this I'll just be my young self! I remember it well." He says fondly.

The Doctor walks and dances in sync with the Ninth Doctor and he's completely unaware of the Ponds entering. They both giggle at the sight of their Doctor dancing with a hologram girl but nonetheless shake their heads as he has a warm smile radiating off his lips as he continues to dance in his boxers and loose shirt.


End file.
